Juura Cansse
Juura Cansse Name Juura Cansse - Street name - BlackMaster of the Ash Village. Appearance Juura has long straw coloured hair and usually pulls it back into a ponytail. Though he is over 200 years old, he looks to be a man in his mid-twenties. Juura enjoys wearing very odd clothing and can be spotted with oversized lion feet slippers, large colourful hats and bright aprons, occasionally. Juura is one of the few characters that wears spectacles, though he removes them in times of action. Juura can also have a generally light-hearted appearance, sometimes comical, but occassionally puts on a serious face during such situations. As a Vampire Hunter, Juura had a generally more serious and mature design. He appeared to wear more simpler, yet dark clothes and often discarded his glasses, especially before during a big battle. His straw coloured hair was often loose. Personality Juura sports a cheerful personality, yet can be serious at the same time. It can be said that he has a few odd personality quirks, such as his propensity to launch into tearful dramatics over the idea of being a poor parent to Yuki. Additionally, he enjoys ribbing his adopted children, particularly Zana, often mocking him about being a vampire as he refuses to consider Juura and Yuki family, a fact which Juura jokingly claims breaks his heart. Juura also enjoys cooking very strange food and making Yuki and Zana eat it. Background Juura has not always been so happy go-lucky. At his prime as a Vampire Hunter, Juura was known as the "Vampire without Fangs" due to his strength and skill as a Vampire Hunter, and also the fact that he was born with an abnormally high amount of vampire genetic material compared to other Vampire Hunters, which he obtained by eating his twin , or so the former president hints when he says he was cursed since birth just like the Kiryu twins. Thanks to his vampire DNA, Juura is over 200 years old and no longer seems to age. One night in winter, Juura had foolishly agreed to hunt down, Taki Lalis who was vulnerable due to her pregnancy with Yuki. Juri spared Juura's life and soon forgave Juura for being so irrational. Juura and Taki somehow became friends, though Juura still owes a lot to her. Juura is friends with Pureblood vampire Korik Valans and used to intentionally pick fights with him. After Thus Juura became Yuki's very doting and slightly odd father, much to Yuki's annoyance. Juura also took in Zana Laaks several years later, after the deaths of Zana's parents. As he did with Yuki, Juura also wished to adopt Zana, but Zana refused. Juura still referred to Zana as his son, which always got quick-tempered Zana worked up. Powers Juura is a very strong hunter, known as the best until he retired. Juura is unusual amongst the vampire hunters as he appears to have stopped physically aging, appearing to be a man in his mid-twenties despite being two hundred years old. They have been studying his DNA, which he is said to possess extremely high amounts of vampire DNA that stopped his aging and causes Zana to confuse him with that of a vampire's aura. Like all vampire hunters, Juura is able to wield anti-vampire weapons and carries a sword hidden in a cane and he has an acute smell that senses vampires. Juura is considered a legend of many legend like vampire hunters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters